Over time, evolution has allowed the hooves of animals to adapt to best suit the terrain encountered by the animal. For instance, animals living in mountains have hooves adept at gripping inclined surfaces. Moreover, the hooves will adapt to whether the inclined surface is rocky or soft. Similarly, animals living in dense forest or open plains have developed hooves providing the greatest advantage for the conditions encountered by the animals to increase the chances for long term survival. The sole for a shoe which simulates the hoof of an animal can realize the benefits of the hoof's contour, which provides benefits when the person wearing the shoe encounters terrain similar to the one normally encountered by the animal whose hoof is simulated.
Some shoes simulate an animal hoof. However, simulations often involve the upper shoe and are ornamental. In other words, the shoes are designed to provide the appearance that the lower part of the wearers leg is an animal leg. The shoes often involve boots which extend up towards the users make. These ornamental features do not provide any benefit to the user.